


she wrote my name in yellow hearts

by poisonrationalitie



Series: Harry Potter Expanded Universe [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Crushing on a Straight Girl, Epistolary, Gen, Heteronormativity, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Mentioned Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy, Slut Shaming, Slytherin, Swearing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: Daphne and Tracey are stuck in a seating plan for optional Saturday O.W.L prep // title credits to ant saunders
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis
Series: Harry Potter Expanded Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	she wrote my name in yellow hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hogwarts Assignment #9, Games & Sports, Party Games, Task #3 Pictionary - write about characters passing notes to each other
> 
> For the Bi-Monthly Pop Figure Club, Marvel Collection (TV Shows), Elektra 3. Knee Boots - (character) Daphne Greengrass
> 
> Warnings for: Underage sexual references, swearing, heteronormativity, internalised homophobia/misogyny, slut-shaming

Daphne, I’m dying, I’m not even joking. I’m stuck next to Dunbar and she should be called Fay Dumber. She’s doing notes for History of Magic and wrote that the Giant Wars started in 1889. 1889! I’m losing my mind here. My brain is shrinking by the second. - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

If she fails, she fails, and it isn’t your fault. It’s only a date - she would only lose a mark. Besides, isn’t it good she’s not doing well? At least she won’t be after any potential jobs of yours. And look, to be curt, what do you expect? You’ve seen the Gryffindors in Potions, do you really expect they’d give Professor Binns more respect than Professor Snape? But your brain isn’t shrinking, it’s not possible. You’ll be alright, I promise. 

Love,

Daphne

\--

No, no, but Daph, it’s not just a date, not just a mark. The Giant Wars lasted for seven years. Either she has them going until 1896,  or she’s trying to say that they only lasted two years. Two! How would anything have been done about in two years? How are they supposed to have created new spells and tested them and negotiated treaties in two years? And if it goes until 1896 - boy oh boy. So what, the USA was sending witches and wizards over to Europe to help deal with the Giants while ignoring the Sasquatch Rebellion on their home soil? In  what world does that make sense? It’s illogical! - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

Again, isn’t it good if she’s not doing well? You aren’t her tutor, and your father isn’t going to hear about her grades. He’s going to hear about yours, and you haven’t opened Spellman’s Syllabary once this whole session. Maybe in her world, the Sasquatch Rebellion never happened. But if you think about her world too much, you’ll confuse yourself. You’ve been doing Transfiguration work for half an hour, it’s time you switched.

Love,

Daphne.

\--

It’s annoying, though! Because I’m right here, right next to her, and she hasn’t asked me. We’re allowed to talk to the person next to us, and she hasn’t asked me for help. Why would she not ask me? I’d be happy to help! Thankful to help! It’d stop her annoying me! How am I meant to concentrate when she’s scribbling the wrong dates all over everything? Am I meant to sit next to her for two hours every Saturday morning til our exams and ignore her idiocy? Her world is disturbing and makes me sick. And also, I got an ‘A’ on my last bit of Transfiguration coursework, so I need more practice on it than Runes. Besides, Babbling likes me - McGonagall does  not , the sour toad.. - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

Maybe she hasn’t asked you because she doesn’t know you have a thing for History of Magic. Most people don’t. If you want to help her, offer your help, or don’t and stop complaining. Otherwise, you can ask Professor Sinistra to rearrange the seating plan, but I don’t imagine she’ll say yes. There are worse people to end up sitting next to - Hermione Granger, for instance. Would you like to sit next to her? Her hair alone would smother you. Anyways, you still need to practice Runes, even if not as much as Transfiguration. Don’t you remember when you didn’t study between third and fourth year and you came back not remembering a letter of Elder Futhark? You can’t have that before your O.W.Ls. Professor McGonagall doesn’t like Slytherins as a rule, I think, she’s very biased. Remember what she did with poor Draco when Professor Moody transfigured him? You don’t, because she didn’t do  anything . 

I’m going to end up using half my ink on these notes.

Love,

Daphne.

\--

I did it. I asked her. She looked at me really funny and then said no! I can’t believe her! She said that she was doing alright, and didn’t want to bother me. She wouldn’t be bothering me! I can’t believe her. I swear she’s laughing at me. Having me on. At least Hermione Granger wouldn’t be having a laugh at me, I don’t think - does she even know how to laugh? I’m only asking Professor Sinistra to rearrange us if it means I get to sit next to  you . This whole thing is bullshit, Daph. Why can’t I help you study? I’d be great at it. No, I’m kidding. You’re a million times smarter than me. Fine. I’ll do some Runes study. I reckon you’re only making me study for it because you know you’ll definitely get into Runes class next year, and you won’t cope without me, your lovable sidekick, because blind Merlin and his owl can see that she’s going to fail. McGonagall looks like she’s got a wand up her arse, I’ll tell you that one for free. Do you remember when she had such a go at me and Morag for ‘laughing too loudly’? It was a weekend! Miserable old bitch. - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

So you’ve offered, and she’s said no. That’s all you can do. Maybe she wants to fail, but her parents made her sign up for this. Maybe she reads that Lovegood rag mag. We may never know. You’re not going to be able to sit next to me, Tracey, that’s the whole reason why there’s a seating plan in the first place. Inter-house cooperation, not  intra house. And don’t call yourself my sidekick, it’s degrading. You’re my friend, Tracey. And Pansy may very well pass if she gets her act together - maybe with some intensive study. We should probably help her, truth be told. It would be the nice thing to do. But the smaller the class, the smaller the amount of people applying for the same courses, and you  know how competitive entry can be to UML. Father says it might be negated because we’re such a small year, but I don’t want to take any chances. And careful what you write, you’re passing these through Madsen, she may very well report us. 

Love,

Daphne.

\--

Fine! I give up. But it’s frustrating. I hate inter-house cooperation - I see them enough as is in class. If my friends are all in Slytherin too, why isn’t that alright? It’s not going to kill anybody. And if they want us to all be friends, why have the House Cup or the Quidditch Cup? Stupid. And sorry, but ‘sidekick’ sounds like we have a closer relationship than ‘friend’. Who am I, Rosmerta? Sidekick makes it sound like where you go, I go. It’s cool. As if Pansy will ever do intensive study! The only thing she’s studying is Draco’s six-inch Horntail. Anyways, if you’re so keen on a small class, why tell me to study? You could just leave me a failing twatwaffle and be the only one in the class. Madsen isn’t the one I’m worried about reporting us. Eleven o’clock. - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

Not to be terribly crude, and it’s a vast oversimplification, but I imagine many would argue that groups of friends all from Slytherin  have killed people. I suppose they want to foster a healthy sense of competition, without it getting too nasty. I mean ‘friend’ genuinely, Tracey. I’d trust you as much as I trust Astoria or William. ‘Sidekick’ makes you sound like you’re five, Tracey, not fifteen. And please don’t talk to me about Draco’s...body. If you must, can’t you use the correct term? I feel like the image that ‘Horntail’ brings to mind isn’t the image of a healthy...you know. And Pansy wouldn’t do such a thing! Malfoy’s the type to brag and regardless of her grades, she isn’t an idiot in  that aspect. If she had, the whole school would be bound to know and she’d have gotten a bunch of nasty letters from her father, which she hasn’t, so  there . I want you to study because if I have to lose to anyone, Tracey, I’d rather it be you. While the entry is competitive, they certainly admit more than just one student. Maybe the two of us could go together. 

Love,   
Daphne

\--

It’s not like they  only come from Slytherin! Salazar’s sack! But I’m glad I’m seriously properly genuinely your friend. Not to be all deep and meaningful, but sometimes I worry I just annoy the shit out of you. Honestly Daph, Morag and Millicent and even Pansy are great, but you’re the greatest. I don’t know what I’d do without you around. And if you’re not sick of me, I think it’d be loads of fun to go to Uni together. Imagine all the things we could get up to! And maybe I’d finally get out of Camden and into a nicer bit of London with your gold, ha ha. Also, if you think Horntail is bad, I’ve got better ones.  Sneakoscope . Think about that one. And what do you mean, about Pansy? They’re not those sorts, are they? I thought the Parkinsons were more modern than that. - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

I said it was a vast oversimplification, Trace, can’t you read? You don’t annoy me. Not one bit, not even when you’re trying to. It’s more funny than annoying, truthfully. I don’t think it’s good to have favourites out of us. It’s kind of mean, isn’t it? But I’m glad I’m yours. I don’t have a favourite, or a best friend, but if I did, it would be you. Even when you leave that tobacco all over the bathroom sink,  it’s you  it would be you. And remember, I don’t have that much gold, not yet. Father would probably want me to live at home. He refuses to set up a normal trust for when we come of age because we ought to learn to be patient. No inheritance until he dies, or we get married. As in, my siblings and I marry people. Not us as in you and me. Obviously. But you won’t have to stay in Camden, or at least, not with your dad. As for the Parkinsons, they’re traditional, but what’s wrong with that? So are we. It’s just about self-respect. But we’d know if Pansy had done anything with Draco or anyone else, because the whole school would be talking about it, and she’s our friend. She would tell us. Finally, I don’t understand how a sneakoscope in any way resembles a man’s... private area . You’ve well and truly lost me, Tracey. 

Love,   
Daphne

\--

It’s not mean, it’s the way of the world. People choose a partner and they prioritise them over everyone and everything else in the world, so why can’t I do that with a friend? And I try to clean up afterwards, I swear, but cleaning spells aren’t my forte. Surely we could just go into Gringotts and you’d give them your wand and it’d prove you’re part of the family, and then we can go down to the vault? You shouldn’t have to wait until you’re married, what if you never get married, or can’t get married? He could be around for another hundred years! You don’t believe that crap traditionalists believe, do you, Daph? It’s hard to tell with you. And maybe Draco  would keep a secret, he’s a dick, but he likes her, at least a bit. And Pansy would tell the people she thought wouldn’t be upset by it, or likely to tell her parents. Anyways, you’re right, sneakoscopes aren’t anything like penises. Try again. - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

Yes, but it’s different - when you’re married, you sort of become part of each other, don’t you? So your interests are irrevocably bound together. That’s not so for friends, that isn’t the way it is for us. What if we grow up and get husbands? We can’t have two top priorities at once, it’s not possible. I think Father’s locked it in such a way that the Goblins know not to give it to us - some contract. So there’s no use. We can still have fun together, though. What do you mean, what if I can’t get married? There’s nothing wrong with me, I haven’t done what you implied Pansy has. Draco couldn’t keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it, he’s more dramatic than Brown and Parvati put together. Are you saying that Pansy wouldn’t tell me? I’ve known her since we were toddlers. She’d tell me. Of course I’d be upset, but I wouldn’t run and owl her Mr. Parkinson. Who do you think I am? And if you’re using sneakoscope as some kind of slang for a woman’s private areas, I don’t appreciate it.

Daphne

\--

No, I’m never getting a husband. Have you seen my dad? I’m not ending up with someone like him. I couldn’t bear it. Why should a friend be pushed out of the way just because some man comes along anyways? Why do you think Pansy’s done something wrong? She’s allowed to sleep with Draco if she wants, it’s not like it’s illegal. - T

\--

Dear Tracey,

So what are you going to do with your life? I’ve never even thought of not getting married. It’s just what you do, isn’t it? I’m not saying to push anybody out of the way, either! Don’t twist my words, Tracey. And, by the way, it  is illegal for Pansy and Draco to ‘sleep together’, because he’s still fifteen. You ought to work on your Runes, and I my DADA.

Daphne.

\--

Don’t get all snippy with me, Daph, Godric’s sake! I’m not twisting your words. There’s more to life than marrying some guy, isn’t there? We’ve got a whole world full of stuff to do that’s loads more interesting than snogging some Draco-type. I’m working on my Runes, give me a break! - T

\--

Oi! It’s rude to ignore people, Daph, write me back. - T

\--

DAPHNE!!!! - T

\--

Maybe you didn’t get the last two? Cough if you got this. - T

\--

Seriously? Fine, okay, good one. - T


End file.
